Bosses
DragonCraft Bosses The Bosses in DragonCraft are fought at the end of some questlines, usually in towns or in dungeons. There are minibosses, which will be fought to be able to fight a regular boss. Bosses will reward loot. Quest Bosses 'Anaraxx' Anaraxx is the first Wither Boss that you fight. He is fought in Creepertown. His wither skulls are obtained at the end of the questlines found in the Cave Mountains, the Jungle of Death, and the Tundra. He can sometimes be difficult to defeat. 'Wranamaxx and Pranamaxx' Wranamaxx and Pranamaxx are two wither bosses that are fought at the same time. They are the final boss of the ninth questline. Before fighting them, you must go through every room in the Wither Fortress. The rooms are branched off by six hallways. Each room will have a challenge, and then a Wither Skull at the end. When you get all six Wither Skulls, you go through the seventh hallway (at the very end of the room) to the boss room. To kill the boss without cheating, you must activate both Withers before the first one charges up. A recommended strategy for this boss is to focus on killing one Wither at a time, and then when that one is dead, kill the other one. 'King Nimaxx' King Nimaxx is the final DragonCraft boss for the first update. He is fought at the end of the tenth questline. His heads are found in a chest right next to him. He is fought on top of the mountain next to the Temple of Fire. King Nimaxx is a much easier boss fight than Wranamaxx and Pranamaxx. 'The Wither Temple' The Wither Temple is a boss fight that you have to slay two withers, one at a time. There one withers per room. Once you slay the wither, you go to the next room and slay the other withers. This boss fight may take a little while to complete, because if you die, you have to run from the overworld all the way back to the Wither Temple in the Nether. 'Flamewing' Flamewing is the final boss in the Nether. He is an enderdragon. He is fought at Flamewing's Lair, near the Nether Holdout. This boss fight has been proven to be harder than the Two Withers boss fight. He will fly through the ceiling, and it will seem that hes gone, but he will come out of the floor or one of the walls and launch you across the room, possibly into lava. When Flamewing spawns, if he doesn't delete his spawner, you are allowed to delete the spawner. It is near impossible to kill him if Flamewing double-spawns. 'The Three Withers' The Three Withers are the final boss for update 1.1. They are fought at Wither Halls, located in the Desert near the Shrine of Fleshburner. This fight is fought during the fifteenth questline. The withers are unnamed. A strategy for killing this boss very easily is when one of the withers spawn, lure it into the hallway that leads into the boss rooms in Wither Halls, kill it, and repeat for all three withers. Not fighting the boss like this will take longer and possibly require a large amount of arrows (only sources of arrows besides skeletons are the nether creeper shrines (11 and 12) and the Wither Lair at the Jungle of Death). 'Lokinaxx' Lokinaxx is a wither boss fought at the Cave Mountains. This boss is not fought the first time you go to the Cave Mountains at the beginning of the map, but at the eighteenth questline. He is found at Lokinaxx's Lair, near the shore of the Cave Mountains. The nearest bed to this boss is at the Submerged Cave underneath the Creeper Fortress. If you die fighting this boss, you will need to restart the fight. 'Lord Terminaxx' Lord Terminaxx is a boss fought at Lord Terminaxx's Lair in the Desert. Lord Terminaxx's Lair is located behind the Pyramid. This boss is fought before you fight Onyxwing, the main boss of DragonCraft. The closest bed to this boss is in the Pyramid. If you die during this boss fight, you will most likely have to restart the fight. This boss is fought during the twenty third questline. 'Onyxwing' Onyxwing is the main boss of DragonCraft. He is fought at the End. He is fought during the twenty fifth questline. It is recommended to bring the Dragon Bow, found during the nineteenth questline (has infinite arrows), and the Dragon Sword, which does very good damage, to fight Onyxwing. Onyxwing is the second enderdragon boss in DragonCraft, the first being Flamewing. 'Icicle the Frost Guardian' Icicle the Frost Guardian, just known as Icicle, is the first boss of the storyline, Rise of the Frost Withers. He is fought right before breaching Frost Lair. He is an easy boss, because of the very good gear you have. This fight is fought on Hard Mode, however, so the very good gear evens the fight out. He is fought during the twenty seventh questline. 'Frostinaxx the Frost Lord' Frostinaxx the Frost Lord is the Final Boss of the Rise of the Frost Withers storyline. He is fought while breaching Frost Lair. He is an easy boss fight. He is fought during the thirtieth questline. Dungeon Bosses For Dungeon Bosses, see Dungeons. Secret Bosses 'Lord Maronaxx' Lord Maronaxx is a boss found in the Creeper Shrine above Nether Holdout. He starts with two wither heads already placed on, and his last head is in a chest by the enterance to the room. He rewards some Lava Forged Armor, and a Powerful Fire Bow.